


All In

by amosanguis



Series: Episode & Movie Tags/AUs [7]
Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: 2nd pov - harvey, Episode Tag, Episode: s02e06 All In, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 07:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/672052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amosanguis/pseuds/amosanguis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slashy take on the 2x06 car scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All In

-z-

 

“How does this look?” Mike asks as he turns to you.

You look over – take in the crooked tie and big baby blues and you just shake your head.

“No,” you sigh as you lift a hand and tug on the fabric – pulling it from the ridiculous knot. 

Mike pouted and, smiling to yourself, you leaned in, opening the collar just that tiny bit that exposed Mike’s neck.  You pressed a kiss to Mike’s neck – feeling the pulse just underneath your lips.

You began to nip and suck your way upward as your fingers work the tie and Mike – your ever loving, adoring,  _loyal_  puppy – is writhing beneath you. 

And you’re just about to reach his mouth when the car stops and you hear Ray get out.

So you pull back, smiling at the frustrated and furious glare Mike sends your way as you get out of the car.

 

-z-

 

End.


End file.
